Can You See Me Now?
by SinfulApple
Summary: Though she had always been invisible, it would not last much longer. After all, how can you stay invisible if you want to change the world? SakuCentric
1. A Splash of Pink

Hello all, I am Sinful and I was given this account by a friend who no longer visits the site. This is a little something I was writing and I decided to get some opinions before adding too much more to it. Tell me if you like and give me some suggestions.

Sakura's thoughts will be in first person unless I am trying to catch the emotions of multiple peeps at once and not wanting to constantly break into different POVs.

Quote for today: For what is the writer without those who read their scripts? ~Unknown~

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>She was small, smaller than any 4th grader should be, and she was pale and she was sick. What would have been vibrant, beautiful, lush pink hair hung lifelessly down her back and once luminescent emerald eyes are dim and plain as coal. Creamy, pale skin has become a pasty, deathly, sickening grey-white intensified by the dark purples, yellows, and blacks of various bruises.<p>

Sakura Haruno had never once considered actually going to school. Not when the library offered all the knowledge she could ever need and not when her condition was so blatantly obvious. Sure it was painful to know that she did not have any friends and that her parents viewed her as punching bag as opposed to a human, but she could handle the pain. In fact, she welcomed the pain, embraced it even, because feeling pain meant she was still able to feel. She was still alive.

Yes, she could take the pain of being alone and she could use it. Use it to make her stronger and to extinguish her fears. Until a time when she no longer had to face the pain came, she would hold tight to the knowledge that her pain was her salvation and strength.

~}i{~6 years later, present day~}i{~

I smile softly as I watch my class mate Ino laugh with her friends. It is not my place to correct her on her assumption that all blondes are favored; Naruto being an example what with his lack of family. It isn't like they would hear me anyway; I'm invisible right now.

My mind leaves my body behind as the conversation takes a turn toward parents and relationships. I think about what it would be like to have a set of perfect wings; to fly far away from reality and touch the silver lining of each cloud. My musings last long after the teacher enters and the class quiets. I can see that man's house -my cage- and I can see the school as I sore high above. Nothing can touch me.

"…is an amino acid…Ms. Haruno?" I know what he asked and I know the answer with out a second guess. I fail to notice the eyes that land on me as I recite the definition word for word all the while still dreaming away. If I had noticed those eyes I would have known that a one set never turned away. "Ah…um…well-"

Kabuto is disappointed that I knew the answer and that he is unable to bust a slacker simply because she is not a slacker whereas I am just happy I'm allowed to continue dreaming.

The rest of the hour passes quickly and soon the bell is screaming its orders to move to any given class. I flinch as I stand; the broken glass had cut deeply into my leg and the scab could crack open if ever it so chose after all…

Though my father's hatred had dulled due to my near invisibility, he still proceeded to beat me whenever the chance arose. Mama's death was not a happy time for him or for me. At first he was so drowned in grief that he forgot about me, but then he remembered and all hell was brought down upon my tiny frame. Last night he had decided that a slash across my thigh was a good was to say 'welcome home sweetheart, how was your first day?' and he even added a nice bruise to my right side.

Of course, I escaped to my room and broke into my secret stash of medical supplies in order to patch myself up. I had read several books on medicine and the science as well as the practice. This gave me an edge over my father and the ability to keep attending school without hassle.

Slipping my carrier bag over my left shoulder, as to avoid unnecessary contact with my right side, I quickly make my way to the exit. Science class is most definitely not my favorite mostly due to the teacher. Kabuto turns all his lessons into torture sessions and hates it when a student is able to keep up. I believe he is the only teacher that has ever deliberately drawn attention to me in his attempt to catch me with a question I don't know how to answer. Too bad for him I've read the entire curriculum for his class and memorized it. He won't catch me up any time soon.

I must admit that it was surprisingly fun to annoy him so, but I don't enjoy the attention he forced upon me. At the start of the class he picked on a kid named Sasuka or Sasuke or something like that, but apparently I caught his attention after the boy failed to be interesting enough. I was a puzzle to him with my high test scores and then my obvious lack of interest whereas the other kid was just an intelligent individual. Really, I wish he would have stuck with the Sasu guy.

I weave quickly through my fellow students in the hall and arrive at my locker unnoticed and unscathed. The two football players, both rather large and well defined, who occupy the lockers on either side of mine, are going on about some group of freshmen that seem really good. The two of them are juniors, as this _is_ the junior hall, so I assume they are happy that their team will be good for their senior year.

I too am only a freshman, but most of my classes are specialized and are held in classrooms near the junior hall. Tusunade decided that I shouldn't be inconvenienced by having to walk from the freshmen hall and so placed me here. I like the arrangement because my actual year mates have no clue as to who I am and the juniors couldn't care less. My locker neighbor to my right, Kankuro, is in my advanced P.E. and Health class, but only because his P.E scores were through the roof. The class started only yesterday with an introduction to the syllabus and rules.

Even so the teacher, Gai, had handed out a huge packet due today. Currently, Kankuro was complaining vehemently about how he never could have finished it on time. Rolling my eyes I quickly reach up and snatch the paper as he waves it in front of his friend. Before he can even comment I'm scanning the paper and reaching for my pencil. His hand writing is easy enough to copy and the answers are simple. In a matter of seconds 'Kankuro' has finished his pesky Health and P.E. rules handout and I am on my way to Advanced L.A.

In my wake I leave two stunned juniors. They have no clue as to how I got there, no idea how I answered all the questions and corrected the wrong ones, and best of all, they wonder who the hell I am. Yes, it's good to be invisible, because moments like this are never a let down. I chuckle softly under my breath and keep walking. If they stay interested I might be able to work out an agreement with Kankuro and possibly gain some junior protection. After all, you can never be too careful when it comes to high school politics, even if you're invisible.

* * *

><p>In all his life Kankuro had never been quite so stumped. The little girl who had popped out of seemingly nowhere and done his pointless Health homework was impossible to track down. It seemed as if she was just a figment of his hormone clouded imagination, but Omoi had seen her too. Now if he could only recall what class she had walked into…<p>

"Damn it, how the hell is she so hard to find? She had pink hair for fucks sake!" And she did. Her hair was a pearl pink and it only added to the illusion that she was a dream. Because honestly, who had pink hair?

Omoi and he searched the entire hall and even looked in on most of the class rooms in an attempt to locate the girl. If she could answer that many questions in that short of a time then she was the perfect answer guide! Kankuro was willing to offer protection from the football team in exchange for help on homework. Heck, he was willing to offer her his first born son if it meant keeping his grades up and not relying on his sister!

A shiver ran through his body at the thought of asking his sister for help. Tamari's prices were way steep and he already had emotional scarring from the last time he asked for her help. Most of her classes were advanced this year, seeing as she was a very successful senior, and so she shared his P.E and Health class. In fact, she was the only reason he had passed the health part of the test. She didn't need protection from the team and she couldn't care less about lunch room seating arrangements so most of her payments were…down right torturous.

Shaking off the sudden thoughts of horror, Kankuro decided that since classes were just about to end they would wait at their lockers. If she had planned to get their attention he highly doubted she would avoid them now.

Sure enough, just after the bells rang the tiny pinkette was making her way toward the duo. They expected a hopeful expression at the though that they may want to make a deal, but instead she smiled at them and went to the locker in-between theirs'. For a moment they stood shocked as she spun the combination lock with little thought and opened the locker. "Did you need something?"

Her voice was sweet, but if you listened closely you could hear the notes of amusement. She looked first to Omoi then to Kankuro before shaking her head in disappointment.

"Well, if you need time to configure your thoughts, I will allow you time. Health and P.E. is last period, I expect an answer to my proposition then Kankuro-san." And then she was gone into the sea of babbling students. Kankuro blinked once, then twice and a final time before cursing himself. She had been right there and he had stood floundering all because she had been his locker neighbor and not some random girl looking for protection! Kami he felt stupid.

"Dude…she's so not a junior girl…" this was Omoi's intelligent assessment of the current situation and Kankuro couldn't help, but agree. She didn't seem anything like one of the junior girls he'd had the displeasure of encountering. They were all…harsh and unapproachable for the most part and she, while smart and seemingly manipulative, seemed cool.

You see, there were only fifteen girls in his junior class and all of them liked older boys and artists. In fact, they made it their job to put down any and all boys who didn't meet their standards. The little pink haired girl was not one of those girls and she didn't seem to care that he and Omoi weren't artists. Maybe she was someone that they could hang out with…?

* * *

><p>Sasuke could not get the pink haired genius out of his head. He had watched her particularly close after Kabuto had stopped directing impossible questions at him and sent one her way. He had expected her to come up stumped as he had, but instead she blurted out the exact definition. After that Kabuto had stopped his random questioning and moved on to the actual lesson. Sasuke was very good at science, he had to be to have been placed in Advanced Biology as a freshman, but even he was not so good as to know the exact definitions of Amino Acid among other things and though it may not have seemed such a feat for an older student, she had answered while looking off into space.<p>

Scowling deeply, he wondered vaguely what year she was in. judging by appearance she couldn't have been anything but a freshman because she looked younger than that even, but he had never seen her in the hall and even though they had only been there for one day, he had accessed every one of his year mates. So, who was she?

It seemed that he would have to search the girl out if he wanted answers, but it would have to wait. Lunch was only three periods away and Sasuke could wait until then. In the mean time, where was the Dobe? He needed an accomplice in finding the girl, Haruno was what Kabuto had called her, and Naruto was surprisingly good at finding people. Plus, once he mentioned how smart she was the blonde idiot would all but jump at the chance to offer protection for homework assistance.

Sasuke vaguely wondered who had created the 'Protection Pact Policy' because it seemed to work wonders on the student body. He knew of two people who were fully supported by the football team; Hyuuga Hinata and Subaku Tamari. Hinata was accepted because she is Neji's younger niece and Tamari because she manages the team. Hinata also assists the team as satiation and play editor. The girls both work with the team as a means to garner their protection and it was all recorded on paper as well.

The principal, Tsunade, has to personally oversee each PPP signing and grant her approval before the deal can be sealed. It's a very official process and if any conditions are not met Tsunade will allow the wronged party to choose a punishment they deem fair.

For some reason, Sasuke had never considered choosing a Policy candidate, but now he planned to elect the pinkette. He may not be as dumb as the Dobe, but he would not turn down the opportunity to possibly make an ally who could prove useful. Spotting a bright flash of yellow a few feet ahead, Sasuke pushed forward to reach Naruto. Better to talk to the Dobe now then try to explain it all at once right before lunch.

* * *

><p>I smiled softly as I placed my head phones over my ears and pressed play. 'She's a Rebel' fills my ears and for a moment I know everything is going according to plan. I have two high ranking football team members on my side and it shouldn't be hard to convince Tamari once I show her my strengths. Oh yes, soon this school will know my name and I'll have all the pieces in play. Orochimaru will have to admit I am his superior and let me into college courses and I'll be one step closer to escaping my cage.<p>

Come seventh period today, the football team will have my back and by tomorrow I'll have the attention of Akatsuki and several other groups. If I can convince them all that I'm neutral the game will be all, but won. I'll be assisting most classes and taking the online courses, finish my degree in less than two year, and come back to teach in three. My father will believe I've run away because of the time I spend away from home and then I'll be free from him.

It's only a matter of time Sakura, only a matter of time. I smile once more and head for lunch. It'll be a good day.


	2. Lunch and Other Stuff

Lunch and Other Stuff

* * *

><p>Sasuke cursed under his breath and slumped in his seat. The pink haired Haruno girl was nowhere to be found in the lunch room and because he was asked to stay back by his history teacher, his lunch time was already cut short. He had no time to scour the halls for her even though Naruto was rearing to go do just that. The poor blonde really needed a tutor for…everything.<p>

You would think that out of the six hundred or so students someone would be willing to help the Dobe, and you would be correct. Many students liked the sunny blonde and just as many had tried to help him out in middle school. The fact is; Naruto can't learn form just anyone. He hadn't even been able to learn from Sasuke because Sasuke couldn't see how he didn't get certain things and Naruto just didn't get certain things the Teme was trying to teach.

They were the greatest duo the world had ever seen, but that didn't count when it came to scholastic achievement. However, there is always the chance that the pink haired girl could be just the person Naruto needed to teach him. She was certainly intelligent and she seemed tolerable as far as he could tell. But alas, Haruno was not among the students filing in for lunch and she had not been in any of his other classes, so where the hell was she?

All he could do was sit and suffer through not knowing until he either saw her or until science the next day. Kami he hated waiting!

* * *

><p>It was pure bliss to be sitting and watching the perfect white clouds drift lazily across the sky. They were so free and unrushed and perfect. Seeing as I wasn't hungry and Tsunade was planning to bring me a 'snack' later that day I was unconcerned with going into the lunch room. In fact, Tsunade's "later" was not at all late considering it was only two minutes after the start of lunch and she was already texting and asking about my location. Of course, I pull out my phone and reply with a simple, 'Roof, duh. xP'<p>

A few moments later the roof door creaked open and a boy with spiky pineapple styled hair walks out. He's slouching slightly and looks to be just as lazy as my fluffy white friends in the sky. I like him already and even more when he holds out a bag and asks if I'm the "Pink-Haired-Brat".

"That would be me, is that my 'snack' that you're holding there?"

"Yeah, the crazy old lady ambushed me on my way up here…"

"She's good at that. Thank you!" I snatch the over stuffed bag from his hands and begin pulling out seemingly random food items. Dango, instant ramen, potato chips, BBQ Pork, tomatoes, an assortment of sushi items, and many more random things. The boy sends a questioning glance my way, but I just smile back at him.

"Troublesome…" he sighs and lies down to gaze at the clouds.

"Hey, are you going to eat lunch?" He really should. If I remember correctly, and I always do, he is on the football team and in several high level classes. Actually, the only class he has that isn't Advanced or senior level is his Health and P.E. class sixth period. I only know he's in that class because I'm the T.A. for Gai's Health and P.E. 1.

He asked me to do it after seeing that I had several free periods that I had to fill and that I was very good at both the subjects he had to cover. I agreed because it would look good on a résumé and Tsunade said I needed to interact with my year mates more. Of course H.P.E 1 was for freshmen and sophomores and any upper class men who didn't want to take the harder Advanced class or H.P.E 2, but I would still see at least a few of my year mates.

"It was too troublesome to wait thirty minutes for a lunch that really wasn't worth it." I had to agree there. Tsunade would be bringing me my lunches for the year and every year following unless I chose to enlist someone else.

"Well then my cloud watching buddy, I'll share with you. Tsunade doesn't understand that I can't eat the whole store alone so there's plenty and I know you need to eat because I saw you at football practice yesterday. It would be bad if you suddenly passed out and couldn't keep up!" I know it was probably over kill, but he seemed like the kind of guy that needed solid reasons before doing anything.

"…thank you." And so I handed him some sushi and we ate and watched clouds for the entire lunch period. It wasn't until just before we left that he asked for my name.

"Oh, it's Sakura. I'll see you later!" And then I was down the stairs and off to Advanced Calculus with Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Neji watched expectantly as his fellow sophomores, along with quite a few freshmen and one irritating junior, filed through the gym doors. As a starter for both the football and track teams, he was constantly on watch for new blood with good quality. Sasuke Uchiha, Shino, and Shikamaru Nara had all been his recruits, but that didn't me Tamari would let him rest. She wanted a strong group of underclass men to assure a good team for the next manager. After all, she had had to work with a big group of wannabes who couldn't throw a ball right and blamed their failure on the play writer.<p>

Another reason to keep an eye out was to keep his lead over Lee. The overly youthful teen had collected Uzumaki Naruto and Kiba, two very promising players, and he was close to convincing the walking wall known as Choji to join as well. Neji just couldn't let such a thing as Lee catching up to him happen. Just like how he could never let Lee out do him in gym class or football or with grades for that matter. So, as he sat watching the boys who entered the gym for P.E. and Health 1, he wondered if there was a freshman boy that hadn't been asked to join and showed any potential whatsoever.

He was sure that each male member of the group known as 'The Rooky Nine' had been confronted and most had already joined a sports team or two. The only one who hadn't been asked, he knew, was the mysterious Haruno Sakura. Of course, this could be attributed to the complete lack of information on the student. All anyone knew was that each of the Nine was very talented in at least one aspect and that Sakura was the highest scorer out of not only this year's entries, but out of the entire population of students who had ever walked the school halls. Oh, and that none of the other Nine knew Sakura either.

To say that the mystery intrigued the Hyuuga prodigy would be like saying the Amazon River was a small stream. He wanted to be the one to discover the secret of Sakura Haruno's true identity and rub it in the stuck up Uchiha Sasuke's face. Speaking of the moody Uchiha, a trail of giggling girls in short shorts and too-tight T's followed the stoic boy through the double doors.

Shaking his head at not only their stupid behavior, but their total lack of muscle tone and balance, Neji redirected his attention toward the last few stragglers entering the locker rooms. A boy with little definition, a girl the width of a tooth pick, a boy build to run, but not take hits…none of them seemed any good. Taking a final glace at all the people in the class, he wasn't surprised to see a group of scantly clad girls sending him heated glances or to see a group of boys ogling the near naked girls. What a stupid game they tried to play. He had shown them no interest last year and nothing had happened to change his out look on the situation over the summer, why didn't they get that?

Lost in his musings on the way women thought, Neji failed to notice the girl with soft pink hair and green eyes enter. Knee length, black spandex shorts were accented by a red and white first aid kit hung off of a black tie belt and a red tank top hung loosely enough to leave room for ones imagination. Her curves were obvious, but still modestly covered. If the Hyuuga had been watching he would have approved of the style and also the toned state of her body. She seemed to actually care much about health and had put a lot of work into keeping herself fit.

But alas, the poor guy was too busy wishing someone like her existed to notice that she _did_.

* * *

><p>As sixth period Health and P.E. rolled around I found my-self oddly at ease. I may not have had much experience teaching or speaking in front of people, but I did have the knowledge these people needed to graduate. Gai had been kind to allow me a day to prepare a medical pouch and evaluate the student's test scores for both Fitness and Health Science. With the information I had been able to craft the perfect course for each student that was under my care. By next year they would each have the basic knowledge to keep healthy and maintain a perfect state of wellness…if they choose to use the knowledge was up to them.<p>

I glanced around the room to take in a quick mental roll call. All freshmen present, all sophomores, and then there was the only junior. Poor Hidan, he was really quite good at the P.E. aspect of the class, but his health knowledge was…severely lacking. I had decided that he was going to be part my personal project and Gai had granted me permission. I would be teaching Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, TenTen, Lee, Choji, Sai, Shino, and Gaara, because they were all rather good at both subjects. In addition to them I would have Naruto, Hidan, Kiba, and Suigetsu because they lacked knowledge in health and I would have Hinata and Karen because they were physically lacking. I had had to request the last six because Gai didn't want me to work too hard, but I told him my youthful heart was pushing me to try with these kids and he caved.

Oh yes, I am an excellent button pusher and am amazingly skilled in the art of persuasion. The only one as of yet who can resist me has been Orochimaru, and that's only because he avoids looking at when denying me something. That's what led to this whole 'make myself known' thing. He told me to prove that I was not socially awkward and that I could handle a bunch of teens before he would let me start working on my college career. Stupid snake man, he'll learn what I can really do soon enough!

My entrance exams were good enough to convince each teacher I was ready for just about any class. I got to choose all my classes save for science because Orochimaru, being head of that department, said I needed to work with Kabuto to prove that tense environments were not too much for me. I still got to choose the class, just not the teacher. I had to take the Challenge Test for each class I was skipping over and I passed each so all in all I have more than enough credits to start college and after helping Gai I will have one college T.A. course complete.

This is why I want to teach some more difficult students. If I can help the so called 'hopeless' then it will prove my competence in teaching and in working with others. Plus, most of the people I'm helping are affiliated with high ranking groups within the school and can help build on my renown. Yes, helping Gai will be very advantageous.

Gai's entrance calls every student's attention from their previous activities and I slip unnoticed into the group. I want to see how they react when he mentions a student teacher and what they will think of their groups. "Hello, my youthful students! This is your first day of P.E. and I plan to see just how youthful you are!" Gai poses in the weirdest of stances before moving on. "We'll be doing things in a slightly different manner this year because, for the first time, I have a youthful assistant!" the students begin mumbling and whispering. "And we will be dividing the class into two groups. Your group will not change through out the year, even on health days, and even though my assistant is your fellow student you will treat her just as you treat me!" with that he smiled brightly and grabbed a clipboard from the bleachers.

"The following people need to stand together near the locker room doors; Neji, Lee, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Gaara, Suigetsu, Karen, and Hidan. The rest of you, please head toward the exit. Team Pink, those youthful students by the locker rooms, will be under the control of my young assistant and Team Green will be with me!"

A series of complaints followed the end of his speech; 'but I wanted to be on Sasuke's team!' 'What about Neji-kun, he'll miss me!' 'I don't want to be on a team with such a girly fucking color!' 'Troublesome…' and many more interesting phrases could be heard bouncing off the walls. It was only after Gai's third failed attempt to calm the teens down that I decided to make myself known.

"Shut up!" and then there was silence. I swear I heard a cricked somewhere near the bleachers. After a few seconds of shock, each student looked toward the center of the circle. I stood in-between the two teams and held my clipboard at my side. "Gai-sensei was trying to explain what this class will mean for your future, but since you so rudely interrupted I don't believe you deserve his lovely explanation. You will all be running 300 sets of lines because disrespect will not be tolerated. During this time I want silence so that our youthful teacher may continue his lesson. Line up!"

When no one moved I got a little frustrated. "Who are you to tell us what to do Bitch?" Ah Hidan, always the bright one.

"I'm your team instructor. Now move!" This time most of the class lined up. Hidan did not however.

"You don't look like a fucking T.A. and I don't take orders from little girls with pink fucking hai- Ugh! " My fist found its way to his stomach and then proceeded to knock the air from his lungs.

"Hidan, I may be tiny and I may have pink hair, but I am also in charge half of this class and I will not tolerate insubordination. Understood?" he whined softly and clutched his stomach as he nodded. "Good, get up and on the line." I turned to face the rest of the class. "When I blow the whistle you may begin."

* * *

><p>Kankuro was so very happy to be heading to seventh period. It was his most favorite not only because it was the last, but also because it was P.E. Then there was the deal with the pink haired girl to look forward to and football practice soon after…<p>

Yes, seventh period was by far the best class. He swiftly mad his way to the back entrance of the locker rooms, striping off his shirt as he went. After pulling on a black top and some dark purple basketball shorts he rushed out of the locker room entrance to the gym. What he saw baffled him.

The entire P.E. class from period six were running lines and calling out numbers ranging from 270 to 295 every time a set was finished. Off to the side sat Gai-sensei and…the pinkette? What was happening here? Just as he was about to voice his question the girl stood and addressed the runners.

"You have been excused from your seventh period classes and will be staying to watch the next P.E. class. Tomorrow will be a health day so please bring notebooks and writing tools. Anyone who does not will face the consequences. Once you've finished your laps, please have a seat on the bleachers and note the strengths and weaknesses of the Advanced class."

She bowed politely to Gai and moved toward him. The smile on her face was so sweet that Kankuro could hardly believe she had just ordered an entire class of people without any resistance. Was she a witch or some shit like that? he looked back to the runners and blinked as heard Sasuke, Gaara, and Hidan yell out 300 before abruptly falling to the floor.

"Hello Kankuro-san, how are you?" She asked politely and turned to look at the runners as well. "Hidan! I said you had an extra ten for calling me a nasty name, now get to it!" The silver haired man stood quickly and sent an admiring gave toward the girl.

"I-I-I'm good, how are you?" Kankuro could hardly tell what he was saying, but she laughed softly so it must have been somewhat intelligent…right?

"I'm great! I just taught my first class and they seem to learn rather quickly!" Sakura's smile could have beaten the sun.

"Taught a class?"

"Yeah, those guys are the P.E.H. class that I'm helping teach. Gai-sensei asked me to T.A. for his and I figured it was good experience." Her eyes met his for the first time. "Have you come to a decision?"

"Yeah, will you marry me?" The words were out of his mouth before he realized what he was saying. "Oh shit, I didn't mean that! Sorry, I meant to ask if you would sign a Pact with the team, but then I was thinking about how cool you were and that you-"

"Yes." Sakura said with a smirk and Kankuro flushed pink.

"Yes…?"

Yes, I'll sign a pact with the team. If you want to marry me you'll have to wait seeing as I don't know you well and I don't plan to marry for some time, but I will sign a Pact with your team." Sakura laughed and Kankuro heard bells. Wow, she was simply amazing.

* * *

><p>~}i{~ Finish ~}i{~<p>

* * *

><p>Please point out any and all mistakes I may have made. I would be very grateful. It would also be nice if someone was willing to be my beta.<p>

Thank you for reading!

~Sinful~


End file.
